This invention relates to tooling dies and, more particularly, to progressive dies. Progressive die tooling is widely known and used in forming parts. Typically, progressive die tooling includes an upper die and a lower die that together define a single station or a series of stations for performing various operations to form a part. For example, one station might punch a hole through a desired location of the part, stamp a portion of the part into a desired shape, or insert a fastener into the part.
It is often desirable to trim the part to remove, for example, a rough edge produced at one of the stations. Typically, the progressive die tooling includes one or more trimming tools that are pneumatically operated to trim the part. The trimming occurs when the die is open or closed to avoid interfering with the movement of the die and the operations of the stations. For example, one or more trimming tools might be actuated to trim various portions of the part.
Disadvantageously, using trimming tools often requires that the die pauses for a time in the open or closed position while the trimming tools trim the part. The pause increases the cycle time, which adds to the expense of producing the part. Additionally, if the portions to be trimmed are close together, some of the trimming tools may have to wait for earlier trimming tools to finish in order to avoid interfering with each other, which adds even more pause time. Furthermore, the trimming tools also typically occupy a significant amount of space in or along the die, which adds to the cost of the die. Thus, there is a need for a more compact die tooling that is capable of trimming a part without delaying the opening and closing of the die. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.